Hit List
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: This is how she was raised, she knows no other way, the victim: Edward Cullen. He's the son of a wealthy businessman, he may be just another victim on the hit list, but he'll make her question everything she knows and feels.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jake, I'm sorry," I whispered but in reality I wasn't. Charlie had raised me to be a coldblooded killer, I never thought about the people I killed after they were

dead. Jacob Black was no different, he was a rich boy with no family and I now had all of his money. It wasn't much, but Charlie was sure it would pay off the

debts he owed to different people. That's my dad by the way, Charlie Swan, he was in his 40's and people thought he was a respectable man; he wasn't.

Renee, my mom, divorced my dad when he started drinking again and took my sister with her, Charlie got me. I tapped Jacob's head to make sure he was dead

before walking away, not glancing back.

My name's Bella Swan. I'm the one who does the dirty work for Charlie, he sees me as nothing more than the girl who does his dirty work. He told me once that

having a pretty daughter paid off when it came to settling his debts.

"Where you been, girl?" Charlie yelled as soon I walked through the door. Charlie and I lived in separate places, I was sent all over the United States when he

had a job for me. Charlie lived in a little old shack, when it rained the place leaked, part of it was falling down. I set the envelope of cash on the table, this

made him smile and laugh.

"That's everything he had on him," I said sitting down, "More than 2300 dollars in cash, right there in front of you."

"Good job," he grabbed the envelope and went to his room, he kept his safe in there, he didn't trust me enough to leave out in the open. I guess being in debt

can do that to a person, I know that I don't trust many people, I don't even trust him.

"What next chief?"

"Forks, Washington. One Mr. Edward Cullen," he scooted a folder over the table to me, I opened it up and saw Edward Cullen's profile in front of me. He had

brown copper hair and green eyes. "He's 17 years old. Carlisle Cullen is his father."

"THE Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, Charlie nodded. Carlisle Cullen was one of the most successful business men in the United States, he was like Steve Jobs or

some other rich famous person, it doesn't matter who you pick, he was important and he had money.

"I don't need all of his money, just some. Bella, this could clear me up from all the debts. You know what will happen if you mess up, don't you?" I nodded. I

messed things up a lot when I was younger, I had been on this road since I was 7 years old. 7 year old me let something slip, Charlie's debt had increased

because of it, I had been beaten within an inch of my life because of my slip up. I was his daughter, but he didn't care, I had messed up and his debt had

become greater, he never let me forget it.

"I won't mess up," I said getting up. "Did you get me a plane ticket?"

"It's in there, you'll have to register yourself in school though. You better get going, your plane leaves in 2 hours." Charlie grumbled, I nodded and went

outside to my old beat-up truck, I lived 20 minutes away from Charlie and 40 minutes away from the airport. Needless to say, I was in somewhat of a hurry. I

pulled in front of the apartment building I lived in and basically ran inside.

"What's your hurry there girl?" Aro said stepping in front of me, I came to an abrupt stop and rolled my eyes. Aro was the landlord of the apartments I lived in, I

owed him 4 months' rent, and Charlie owed him over 10 grand. I guess being in debt came naturally to Charlie and I.

"I've got a plane to catch."

"You've got rent to pay."

"You don't think I know that? I'm working on it Aro!" I snapped giving him a death glare. "Now, get out of my way."

"You better pay up within the month, tell your old man he needs to pay up too."

"Tell him yourself," I said, he smiled a wicked smile and pinned me up against a wall, his face was close to mine and his breath was terrible, it smelled as if he

hadn't brushed his teeth in months.

"Within the month," he said giving me a slap before letting me go. I waited until he was out of sight before running upstairs to my apartment and packing a

bag, I grabbed all the money I had and tossed it into a bag. I opened the door a crack to make sure Aro wasn't outside my door before leaving and running

back down to my car. I tossed everything into the passenger seat and sped off to the airport.

As I waited for my plane to be called and for them to say that it was time to start boarding, my thoughts went to my mom. She lived in Forks, Washington with

my sister, Jessica. It had been years since I had heard from her, I knew she was disappointed in me, she had wanted a better life for me; one that didn't

involve murder. I wanted to call her and tell her I was coming, but she would know that I was doing something wrong and that it somehow involved Charlie.

No, I was better off on my own, that's how I had learned to survive all of my life, it was the way I would live the rest of my life. Alone.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I parked my truck in front of the school and made my way to the office. People stared at me, I knew they would, I was a stranger, I wasn't one of them. I had

grown used to the stares that I received from people back home, they knew who my father was, and they knew I could cause trouble if provoked. But here?

Here it was different, they didn't know me and their stares bothered me.

"I am so sorry!" A girl cried when she bumped into my shoulder. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's fine. I wasn't thinking." Not true, I was thinking just not paying attention.

"I'm Jessica Cheeny," I froze, standing in front of me was my sister. Cheeny was Renee's maiden name, she had gone back to it after the divorce; anyway,

Jessica didn't remember me. Granted, she was 2 years old when we were separated, but shouldn't some sister thing be going off? I wasn't sure if I wanted her

and mom knowing I was here yet. Not until I was almost through with everything. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm Isabella, call me what you want," I said then looked her over. It had been almost 13 years since I had seen her, under different circumstances I

would have attacked her with a hug and cried. She was 15 now, obviously dyed her hair blonde, and wore a ton of makeup, why didn't Renee say anything?

"That name sounds familiar..." Jessica said then smiled at someone behind me. "Hey, Ed! I gotta go, bye Bella!"

"Bye," I muttered and walked away. I had a feeling she was talking to Edward Cullen, but I would meet him in due time, I wasn't ready to start everything so

soon. I found the office not too long after talking to Jessica, some guys pointed me in the right direction after trying to get me out on a date.

"Hi, can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked when I stepped inside.

"Yeah, I think Charlie Swan got in contact with you? I was supposed to start here," I said with a smile.

"Doesn't ring a bell." This was going to be a challenge.

"How do I go about starting here then?"

"I'll need transfer papers. You can't just start here without anything," she said getting up and walking away. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlie's

number.

"What?" He grumbled when he finally answered.

"I thought you called them? How am I supposed

to get in without any papers?"

"Girl, you don't pay attention, the papers are with you!" He hung up and I flinched. I put my phone up and dug in my backpack, sure enough there was

transfer

papers in there.

"Ma'am?" The woman came out, she looked slightly annoyed. "I apologize. I just called my dad and he told me the transfer papers were in my bag, I didn't

know. So, here ya go!"

"Okay, have a seat please," she walked back and took my papers with her. I hadn't taken the time to look at them so I hoped they looked real. I'm sure Charlie

got into some debt when he got them, Charlie liked things that looked authentic, and he didn't care how much it cost.

"Ms. Swan? Will you please follow me back here?" A chubby man said coming out of the back. I gulped, had Charlie messed up somehow? Surely not, Charlie

didn't do that. Grabbing my backpack I went to the back. There was an office with papers scattered across a desk, the desk had a nameplate that said 'Mr.

Chown, Principal.'

"Is there a problem?" I asked taking a seat and hoping that no one could tell how nervous I was.

"Not at all. I am excited to have a student such as yourself in my school," he smiled, "It says here you are an exceptional student, you have had straight A's

your whole life and never miss a day of school."

"Yes sir," I said with a forced smile. What had Charlie done? I was going to have to work hard to get to Edward, now I'd have to work hard just to keep my

grades up. I hadn't been in school in over 2 years, back home they didn't care so much and Charlie always had me doing things for him.

"Well, let me get someone to show you to your classes," he walked out and I slouched down in the seat. I rubbed my eyes and tried to figure everything out,

when I got a chance to contact him, Charlie would hear an earful about this!

"Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, he's an excellent student like yourself. Edward, please show Isabella around," Mr. Chown said then shooed us out. Edward

looked different in person, he was more attractive, and you could tell he was rich, but he didn't flaunt it.

"So, you go by Isabella?" Edward asked as we walked down the halls.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me whatever you want," I said repeating the same words I said to Jessica.

"How about Bella? That seems like a name everyone would call you," he said with an easy smile. "Hmm... How about Izzy?"

"Izzy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, bet you don't hear that often," Edward said then took my schedule out of my hands. "Alright, let me see what ya got here. AP Calculus with Hernandez,

AP Chemistry with Cheney, U.S. History with Limpkon, Theatre with Shandey, and Family Development with Carney. Yikes, that's one hectic schedule. Alright, I'll

show you where all your classes are and other important things."

We had been walking in silence for a few minutes, I didn't do well in silence, so I asked: "So, you're last name is Cullen right?"

"Yes, and before you ask, yes my father is THE Carlisle Cullen," Edward said somewhat annoyed.

"You don't sound happy about that."

"No, I love my dad, don't get me wrong. But, that's how I'm known here, that's why I'm popular, they want to get to him through me. Do you know how quickly

a person can get sick of that?" I felt a knot form in my stomach, I was doing the same thing sort of, he had that happen to him his whole life. Now, this girl he

didn't even know yet was going to do the same thing. "So, when did you move here?"

"Yesterday. I'm still trying to find a place to live," I admitted.

"You didn't come with your family?"

"Um... My dad is back in Chicago, my mom and sister live here but, with them, it's complicated," I said, inside I was yelling at myself, why was I telling him all of

this?

"Well, if you give me your number I can talk to my mom and see about you staying with us for a little bit. Until you get on your feet that is," I stopped mid step,

no one had ever offered me something like that, of course people back in Chicago knew better.

"You don't have-"

"To do that? I know," he said and pointed to a room. "That's where your AP Calculus class is, right across the hall is your U.S. History class. Over here is your

Family Development class. Let's go to your other two." Edward opened the door for me and led me outside. "That's the cafeteria. You can sit with me and Jess

today, I saw you talking to her earlier."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, I needed to know how close I could get to him.

"No, she wants to be, but I don't like her that way," Edward admitted as we climbed stairs to a big building that looked to be built out of rocks. "She's a great

girl, but I'm leaving for college soon, I need to focus on my grades. You look pretty smart though, taking all these AP classes. I'm only taking one, that's AP

Calculus so we'll have that together. Alright, here is your AP Chemistry class and up there in that room all by itself is your theatre class. I'm in that one too, we

have two classes together."

"So what class am I supposed to be in now?" I asked taking my schedule back.

"AP Chemistry, come on, I'll take you. Mr. Cheney is a nice guy, I took that class last year, he just doesn't like slackers," he knocked on the door and an older

man with glasses came out, he peered at me from under his glasses, I had never felt so small. "Hey, Mr. Cheney, this is Bella. She's new, I was showing her

around and she's in your class right now, thought I'd bring her here."

"Thank you Edward, come on in Bella," he ushered me in. I saw Jessica sitting in the back by herself, she hadn't looked up to see what caused the interruption

like the others were, she was still working on her experiment. "Go on back."

"Hey," I said setting my stuff down.

"Bella! Hey, you're in this class too? That's great, I don't have to work by myself anymore," she said then showed me the experiment. I didn't know half of the

things mentioned on the page, how was I going to pass this class? Or any of my AP classes for that matter.

Lunch was about as bad as I expected it would be. I got my food and sat down with Edward and Jessica, what Edward failed to mention that other people

were there too. I felt like I was under a spotlight, everyone was watching me as I ate, and they asked me questions that were really personal.

"Mike, Angela, Eric, ease up," Edward said taking a bite of his roll. "She's new, she's not an alien."

"How do you know?" Eric said staring at me, "I saw this in a movie once! The new girl came in, was an alien, murdered the whole school."

"I can assure you, I am no alien," I said taking my fork and playing with my food.

"That's just what an alien would say," Eric said with a smile, I had a feeling he was kidding but my social skills weren't all that great.

"How did Chem go?" Edward asked, Jessica smiled a little but let me talk about it.

"Not all that great. I don't think Mr. Cheney and I got off to a great start, I knocked the whole substance over, he was furious," I said finally taking a bite of

food.

"It wasn't that bad! I'm sure worse has happened," Jessica said trying to assure me.

"Don't worry, he forgets things quickly," Edward said. "I want desert. Bella want some?"

"Sure," I said getting up and following him to the ice cream. I could feel Jessica's eyes on me, I knew she must have been jealous.

"I talked to Esme, she said she'd be more than happy to let you stay with us for a bit," Edward said, "She'll pick us up after school. Do you have anything to

bring?"

"Ya mean clothes or anything? I have a truck so I could just drive us there. And I have a few things, but not much."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm not a material type of girl," I said picking up an ice cream.

"I didn't picture you as one. I'll call her and let her know not to pick us up," he said and disappeared around a corner. Edward Cullen made something inside of

me stir, he reminded me of a girl I was long ago.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bella, you survived your first day at Forks High School. To congratulate you, here is a cupcake I made just for you," Edward smiled when I walked out of Family

Development. He had been waiting outside of the door for me and was holding a chocolate cupcake.

"How did you make this?"

"It's a secret. I'm a mysterious person Bella, I will make you question everything about me," Edward said as we walked out of the building. Little did he know

that he had made me started asking questions, not about him, but about me. For the first time in a long time, I was actually asking myself if I should be doing

this, if I should keep up the act. "Where's your car?"

"It's up there," I said pointing to the top parking lot. "Don't make fun of it okay? It's a beat up old pickup truck. But, it runs great, that's all I need."

"Okay, you won't hear me complaining. 17 years old and I don't even have my permit," Edward said then froze when he saw my car. "That's it?"

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't complain!"

"I'm not. Man, with a little paint job, and some touch ups this truck could be amazing. Bella, this is a '68 chevvy truck," Edward said with a smile, his eyes were

bright as he thought of all the things that could be done to my truck. "I would kill to have this truck." The knot was back. This truck had been Jake's truck, he

gave it to me as a bribe before I killed him, hoping I wouldn't kill him because he gave it to me, but I did.

"Yeah, um... You want to help me then? Fix it up and everything?" Edward's head shot up, the smile had faded but it was back.

"Are you serious? Of course I do! I love messing with cars. Well, we better get going," Edward said climbing in to the truck.

"Yeah," I said walking over to the drivers side and climbing in. I suddenly felt nervous that maybe Edward would find something that revealed my past to him,

but I had most of the ugly stuff in a trash sack behind my seat. "So, when do you think you'll get your license? Or your permit at least?"

"I have no idea. Carlisle doesn't seem to be in a hurry for me to get it since we have chaueffers and everything that can drive me around. But, I want my own

car ya know? I don't want to be driven around my whole life," Edward said leaning his head against the seat. "Oh, I should warn you about my sisters. I have a

younger sister, Alice, she's 15 and goes to a private school, I don't know why. I also have an older sister, Rosalie, we all call her Rose. She is currently 8

months pregnant so be careful around her especially. Alice is a bit enthusiastic, and when she finds out you need more clothes, you'll be kidnapped and taken

to the mall."

"But... I don't want more clothes, I'm fine just the way I am," I said then looked at him. "Where am I going?"

"Oh, just keep going straight, you never make a turn to get to my house. I'll tell ya when we're there. Emmett is Rose's husband, he can be annoying

sometimes, I'll protect you though," Edward said with a smile, he put his hand on my arm but I quickly moved my arm. Edward looked hurt but then he just

shrugged it and looked out the window, he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride to his house, except for when he told me when to turn into the driveway.

When I saw the house, my eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was a mansion! If you picture a white house with the beams, like back in the 1800's, then you

could see Edward's house perfectly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I had never met parents before, I had never gotten this close to my target

before, but Edward openly let me into his home, he didn't think twice about it. I could imagine that he wouldn't be this friendly with me if he knew what I was

really doing here, but he didn't, and I was so close to telling him.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward called as we walked inside. The inside was as beautiful as the outside, except everything seemed so clean.

A girl came bouncing out with pigtails bouncing right along with her. "Hey bro!" She said giving Edward a hug.

"Hey, Al," Edward said then looked at me. "Alice, this is Bella."

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Alice asked smiling at me. "I'm Alice, it's really nice to meet you Bella."

"You too," I said holding my hand out for a handshake, that wasn't enough, she hugged me.

"Alright Alice, where's mom and dad?" I studied Edward and Alice, it was obvious they were siblings by the eyes; they both had green eyes that looked like

they belonged in a forest.

"Upstairs in his office," Alice said not taking her eyes off of me. Edward squeezed my elbow and smiled before going upstairs. I took a breath and gave a smile.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Why?"

"You look it. I would be! You're moving in with a family you don't know, for all ya know we could be killers," Alice laughed sitting on the edge of the couch, I gave

a nervous chuckle because that came a little too close to home for my liking. "See, I knew you were nervous! Don't be. Mom and dad are easygoing."

"Hello, I'm sorry we were doing business upstairs when you got here," a woman said with a friendly smile and red hair, I returned her friendly smile.

"It's not a problem. Alice was here and she was perfect company," I had gotten used to the act of being a sweet girl around the people on my hit list. "I'm

Bella."

"Esme, and this is Carlisle," she said pointing to her husband behind her. Carlisle was a tall man, he looked like someone my father borrowed money from, but

when he spoke, it was gentle.

"Hello, Bella. I hate to just welcome you and run but I have a meeting across town in 30 minutes. So, I really need to go," Carlisle said with an easy smile, he

was stikingly handsome and it was easy to see where Edward got his good looks. Before I could even say goodbye, Carlisle was out the door.

"Alright, well, I'll show you to your room and let you get settled. Are the rest of your bags outside?" Esme asked looking at the single suitcase in my hand.

"Um... No. I came here on somewhat of a short notice, personal reasons and all. I didn't have time to pack a bunch of things," I said, techinically what I just

said wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

"Well, we'll fix that. Now, while you are living under my roof you will obey my rules. Curfew is at 10, we eat dinner at 6:30, we eat like a family, I expect you to

be there as well," Esme said with a smile, I nodded at every rule she said and promised myself that I would obey them.

"No problem," I said with a nod of my head. Esme showed me to my room and kept apologizing for the mess, saying that it had been storage until this morning,

Edward kept following behind with a smile. Even after Esme left me in the room by myself, I wasn't alone, Edward sat on the bed and watched as I put my

clothes in the dresser. "I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"I like keeping you company," Edward said with a smirk. "So, Jessica's your sister?"

I froze. I stopped putting everything away and even crumpled the t-shirt that I held, I hadn't given him any clues that she was the sister that I had in town,

how did he find out? "How did you find out?"

"She looks a lot like you, doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Why don't you want to stay with her?"

"It's complicated."

"Come on Bella," Edward said, "I'm your friend."

'No you're not. You're my victim,' I thought to myself.

"Fine, I get it," Edward said with a dramatic sigh, "You don't trust me yet, I guess I'll just go up to my room and contemplate life. To be or not to be? That is the

question."

I shook my head and despite my thoughts I started laughing. "You're so weird! Now get out!" I threw a pair of socks at him which he catched.

"As you wish, Madame!" Edward tossed the socks back and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I had done jobs like this plenty of times before, but I had

a feeling that this was going to be the hardest one yet.

**A/N: Please review and all that jazz!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


End file.
